Life's too Short
by Emb3R
Summary: Takes place after the Great Thaw. Anna wants to sing a song with Elsa, but it causes tension between the two sisters as the lyrics become a bit 'personal'...Poor Kristoff haha. Based off of 'Life's too Short' (outtake).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Random story I decided to write based off of the song from Frozen's soundtrack, 'Life's too short'. I don't own this song or Frozen.

Summary: Anna wants to sing a song with Elsa, but somehow this song causes tension between the two of them. Poor Kristoff haha.

* * *

It was a not so typical day in the castle of Arendelle, as the Frozen gang was spending time in a mini recording studio requested by the fun-loving princess Anna.

"Are you sure about this, Anna?..."groaned Kristoff. He was sitting in a chair behind the glass where his fiance and her sister/ the queen were.

Anna squealed excitedly, "Of course, Kristoff! It's a special twist from that other song Elsa and I did in her palace".

"Anna" Elsa frowned, "I'm very busy...can't we do this some other time?"

"Elsa, it's the perfect opportunity for us to bond!"Anna pouted, "Please...".

The snow queen rolled her eyes with a smile, "I hate it when you use that look against me".

"Yay! Thank you, Elsa!"Anna gave her a big hug, before putting on her headphones.

"Ready girls?...um queen"Kristoff corrected, nervously.

Both of them gave a thumbs up as he pushed the button to start the instrumental for the song.

Elsa glanced at the script and blinked a little at the lyrics, "Um Anna, I'm not too sure about-".

"_I came all this way today to give us a fresh start"_Anna started, "_But now that you're like 'wow!' it's all like warm in my heart"._

Elsa smiled, "_I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me. You have no idea how great it feels to be free"._

"_We've been falling out for way too long"_Anna linked her arm with Elsa's, "_So let's forget whose right"._

_ "And forget whose wrong"._

_ "Okay!"._

_ "Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court~"._

_ "__**Cause Life's too short**__"._

_ "To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know..."._

'Anna...' both Kristoff and Elsa noticed the look on Anna's face had slightly saddened as her blue eyes had drifted to the floor.

"_**Cause Life's too short**__"._

"_To never let you celebrate me"_Elsa began to form a snowball, "_The true queen of the ice and snow!"._

_**Bam!**_

_"Wohohoo"_Anna gasped as it flew at her, managing to bring a smile to her face.

"_I never understood, but now I do~"_they both smiled at each other, "_Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you..."._

"I can't believe it took us 14 years to talk again"Anna spoke, while the instrumental break was going.

"That long?"

"Come to think of it, you haven't told me the story of what led to that...".

Elsa blinked, "Oh".

"Sooo..."Anna scooted closer to her, "Are you going to tell me the story?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?!"She gasped, "I assumed since we're close again that you could...".

"_Tell you what happened"_Elsa huffed, "_between us long ago"._

_ "_Well yeah, _especially since your willing to give this song a go"._

She backed up a little, "_So that's your plan to make me tell you my fear!"_

"Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset _I just wanted to hear"_Anna assured, but Elsa headed for the door.

_"Gee, thanks for making me sing this song...As a way to trick me into admitting what went wrong, okay! I don't have to be here, it's just a simple loss~. Bye-bye!"_Elsa waved angrily.

"Wait!"

**Slam!**

She exited the room, but still had her headphones on, making her still able to hear Anna's voice.

"_Cause life's to-"._

_ "_There it is! _The door you love to slam in my face!"_Anna fumed on the mic, "_I thought we were getting through this nicely, but we're back in the same place!. "Ignore me all you want, but I'm the only one who knows that the only one whose wrong here is not me, it's you!"._

_ '_What!'Elsa walked over to the glass and smirked, "_You can accuse me of being wrong and I won't care. You're the fool who almost married a stranger!"._

**Wham!**

Anna flew open the door and shouted, "That is so unfair!"

'I knew this was a bad idea from the start...'Kristoff sunk into the chair as both sisters were head-to-head in a singing battle of rage.

"_I swear! I'm through with taking your unshakingly sisterly..."._

_ "Support~"_

_ "Support~~"._

_ "Support~~~ __**HAH!**__" _They both chimed before throwing aside the headphones and snapping "_**Life's too short!"**_

"_To have let you shut me out all these years and build a snowman on your own!"Anna barked._

Elsa cupped her hands over her ears, "La la lalala laaaa".

"_**Life's too short!**__"._

_ "To listen to a reckless fool who didn't get the hint to leave me alone!"_She argued back.

Anna glared at her, "_You were lonely!"_

_ "You just don't understand!"._

_ "What I've been through" _they looked at each other in the eye, "_Because of you, Life's too short to waste another minute. Life's too short to even have you in it. Life's too short~"._

"How could you build a snowman without me?!" Anna growled, pointing at Olaf who just walked in with a bucket of popcorn.

"I had no choice! What part of a cursed power do you not understand?!"Elsa huffed, her powers becoming unstable as heavy blankets of snow began to fill the room.

"Girls!"Kristoff tried to calm them down, before they get snowed in.

"You really are a snow queen!"Anna yelled, her anger boiling to it's maximum degree.

"I'll show you snow queen!"Elsa formed a giant snowball and flung it at Anna, but Anna ducked and ended up hitting...

"Oof!" Kristoff fell backward and groaned.

"Look what you did Elsa!"Anna began to form a snowball, "Take this!"

Elsa easily formed more snowballs and flung them at Anna.

While their snowball war was going on, Olaf waddled to Kristoff.

"Hey Sven, what's going on between Elsa and Anna?" He asked, curiously.

"Bonding"Kristoff sat up, "If Anna asks, I'll be working on my sled". He exited the palace and sighed as Anna and Elsa were still at their snowball battle, their snowballs flying out of the windows of the recording room.

'At least their working things out...'.


	2. Chapter 2

While Kristoff was working on his sled, the two sisters were calming down from there intense snow battle. Both were on opposite ends of the room, sitting down on the blankets of snow that were created out of Elsa's rage.

"Why...Why can't you just tell me what happened?" Anna huffed, "We promised...we wouldn't shut each other out anymore!"

Elsa's blue eyes drifted to the snow beneath her feet, and hugged her knees close to her. She could remember clearly what happened that fateful morning, the one incident that changed both their lives.

"I...I can't.."She sobbed, shielding her face in her knees.

"Elsa" Anna's eyes softened as it was clear the story left a deep scar in her big sister's heart. "_Please tell me why you're hiding..._I think it's been long enough" She began to sing, "_I'm old enough, and well, tough enough, to know the truth~~". "Please don't shut me out again...don't close the door, you don't have to go through this alone..._well?_"_

Elsa slowly rose her head up, a few streaks of tears had trickled down her face.

"Anna"She took in a deep breath and nodded, "Ok...".

"Ok?"Anna blinked, "Ok as in you're ok? Or ok as in-".

"I'll tell you what happened..."Elsa corrected, trying to summon as much courage as she could.

She couldn't conceal anything anymore, especially from her own blood.

"_It all began one morning...When the sky was awake"_She sang softly, "_You woke me up to play with you, and each time you did I always said okay...". "But on that morning, in the ballroom I, managed to freeze you..."_tears began to swell up in Elsa's eyes as that nightmare flashed in her mind.

"But that was an accident, Elsa...you didn't have control of your powers back then"Anna tried to comfort her, but felt a pang of sympathy as the pain on her sister's face was more than enough to know it wasn't just an accident in her eyes.

_"I...I wanted to build a snowman..."_Elsa continued, causing Anna's eyes to widen. "_..to let you in and let you know...but I knew it was to difficult, expecting the worst result and afraid to let it go...A-Anna, you know your still my best friend...and I'm sorry I, was never there by your side..."._

"E-Elsa..."Anna wiped a few tears from her own eyes as she hugged her big sister, "Y-You don't have to say anymore...I think I fully understand now".

"Please forgive me,Anna...".

"I do"She smiled, "I'm sorry for forcing this out of you...I didn't realize how hard this was for you".

"Well it's in the past now...what matters is now"Elsa assured, standing up from the floor. She glanced around the room and blushed as the entire room was coated with thick blankets of snow.

"I guess I'll still have to work on my anger..."She sighed, easily thawing the snow with a simple flick of her wrist. "That's better"she smiled, but blinked as Anna had vanished, "Anna?"

"Elsa!"Anna chimed, nearly scaring her big sister. She had on her own pair of headphones, while holding another in her hands.

Elsa shook her head, "I really have to get back to work Anna...".

"Please!"Anna begged, "Just one more song! I promise I'll let you go after this!"

"Anna, I..."Elsa sighed as Anna was giving her a 'pouting' face, "...I think we sung enough today".

"There's no such thing as enough singing, Elsa!" Anna dragged her by her ice cape into the room behind the glass, "We're Disney princess' after all!"

"Queen..."Elsa corrected.

They noticed Olaf entering the room from the other side of the glass.

"Olaf!"Anna waved, "perfect timing!"

"Hi Anna!"Olaf smiled, "What'cha doing?"

"Olaf, could you press that button over there to your right?"She asked.

Olaf plopped himself on the chair and pointed at one of the many buttons, "This one?"

"Uh...sure!"Anna nodded, unsurely.

"...You don't even know what that button is, do you..."Elsa rubbed her forehead.

"Of course, I do"Anna smiled as the instrumental began to play, "Ooh! Elsa! We haven't sung this song in forever!"

Elsa blinked a little at the music and at the lyrics, "Um Anna, I don't think I remember how it starts..".

"Of course you do! You just hold your hands out like this"Anna faced her with her arms out, "and '1,2,3 together Clap together snap together! You and me together Knees together Freeze together Up or down together Princess crowned together Always be together you and me! C'mon Elsa!"

Elsa shrugged and smiled as they both chanted, "1,2,3 together Clap together Snap together You and me together Knees together Freeze together Up or Down together Princess crowned together Always be together you and me!"

_They say Elsa is full of charm and grace"_Anna smirked, as Elsa gave her a confused look. "_They say she always knows her place"._

Elsa rolled her eyes, "_They say Anna wear's pink and frilly clothes, they say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose!"._

"Hey!"Anna blushed as she noticed Kristoff enter the room.

"_They say she's calm, they say she's kind, they say she never speaks her mind"_Elsa continued, "_And-"._

_ "And Elsa has a big behind!"_Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa who blushed.

"Anna!"

They smiled at each other, "_But you and me, We~~~We know better"._

"Wasn't I suppose to sing the first part?"Elsa smirked, pointing at the lyrics.

"I don't know, I thought this song could use a bit of a change though"Anna shrugged, "Oh I know!". "_They say Elsa is super duper sweet"_She continued sarcastically.

"_Anna does fight, she really sweats"_Elsa chuckled, "_And you should really see her eat!"_

"Elsa!"Anna glared, "_One time Elsa did fall out of a tree!"_

Elsa folded her arms with a smile, "_And Anna talked to Joan since she was three"._

_ "Elsa can't ride a bike!"_

_ "Anna can't handle hikes!"_

_ "__**And I know definetly who she likes!"**_They both huffed.

"Marshmallow!"Anna shot a look at Elsa who just shrugged.

Elsa glanced at her and blurted, "Duke of Weasleton!"

"Ewwwww!"Anna gagged.

The two looked at each other and giggled, "_But you and me, We~~~~~!_".

"_Have big ideas of our own, which most are accomplished now we're grown_"they continued with a shrug.

"Now I'm queen"Elsa smiled.

"And I'm your right hand"Anna giggled.

"_We'll get to travel throughout the land_".

"I'll constantly distract you from your boring queenly tasks!"Anna declared, proudly.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "If you do that, you'll really be a pain in the-".

"Elsa!"Anna scolded, "kids will read this!"

"Sorry".

"_No one can tell us what a princess should be, as long as we're together. You and me~~~_".

"And cut!" Kristoff clapped, "Good job, you two managed to actually sing a song without tearing each other apart".

The two sisters shared another hug, before removing their headphones and heading back on the other side of the glass where Kristoff was.

"We should find another song to sing, Elsa! Man this was a great idea to build our own recording studio!"Anna squealed, shaking her big sister by the shoulders.

"You know Anna, what's that song you did with Han's?"Elsa questioned, glancing at Kristoff with a mischevious smile.

'No, she better not!'Kristoff gulped, slowly heading toward the door.

"Oh that one about the chocolate fondue and sandwiches and...Oh!"Anna swiftly snagged Kristoff's arm, "C'mon Kristoff! This'll be a perfect song for us at our wedding!"

"A-Anna, don't you want to rest your vocal chords for today?"He questioned, trying to find any possible way to get out of singing.

"C'mon Kristoff, you have a wonderful singing voice!"Anna dragged him into the room.

"Elsa, do something!"He held onto the frame of the door with all his might, "Please!"

Elsa simply plopped her butt on the chair and smiled at him, "She's your soon-to-be wife, I think you two should get some practice for next month".

'Aww man...'Kristoff groaned, wishing he didn't bother to return from his sled in the first place.

**The End**


End file.
